


Author Note

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: Please read, very important





	Author Note

Hey guys,

 

I'm soooooooooooo sorry it's been this long and that I haven't answered any of your messages, but I've finally gotten up the courage to explain a few things;

1\. I'm not dead, so anyone who has had that thought, it's not true, don't worry, I'm breathing.

2\. I'm not abandoning any of my stories, nor am I deleting them, I've just been mentally drained and I will get into that in a few.

3\. If anyone wants to be a Beta for me, that would be EXTREMELY helpful, any enquiries, please send to this > olivermeek16@gmail.com (not a link)

4\. Also, if anyone is good at drawing Anime styled characters, please, if you're interested, send enquiries to here > olivermeek16@gmail.com (not a link)

Ok, over the past few years, I've been dealing with crippling depression and have ended up in the hospital quite a few times because of this and haven't been able to write, let alone read anything. I have buried my Grandfather, said goodbye to my biological father for the last time (he's not dead, he's just a pr***), dealt with my youngest brother and helping raise him and a few other things I will not bore you with. Please understand that life gets in the way of anything any of us do for fun, so all I ask is for your support and understanding while I still deal with everything that has happened in the last few years. I am currently seeing a psychologist every two (2) weeks to help get my mentality and motivation in check. This is a very difficult time for me as I will be going to Melbourne in two (2) weeks' time to see Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, and then I will be moving houses and getting a new job, so this will probably take quite a few months to accomplish.

If I don't get to writing sometime this year, then next year I will DEFINITELY be making a comeback, with a new and improved version of Truly Seen, Truly Free and a few other stories, so please, if you guys have any suggestions on what you would like to see in the revamped version of each story, then please, send an email to the above address and I will get back to you as soon as I am able.

Stay safe these holidays if you're in Australia, and stay safe no matter where you are in the world, 

Love,

Ilaria Vale xxoo


End file.
